Island Flower
by Rom12.2-2Cor4.6
Summary: Years after Master Xehanort's defeat, all of the Heroes of Light are married and have children of their own... all except for Riku. But, will the arrival of a new girl change his perspective and cause him to give romance another chance? I do not own Riku or any other Kingdom Hearts characters!


Hi guys! I decided to do a story on how Riku met his girl. I tried to make it a bit more realistic and less mushy, but… well, we'll see how it goes. Oh! And, you guys are about to get a sneak preview of Sora and Kairi's future family!

Hope you like it!

I do not own Sora, Riku, or Kairi!

I do however own Hara, Patria, and Pith!

* * *

**Island Flower**

Waves rolled endlessly along the beaches of the Destiny Islands. A hurricane had come through in the night and knocked down trees, and caused major damage.

On a smaller island, a few miles south of the main island, there was a small housing community, a medical clinic, a few small stores, a police station, and a small school; the island itself was called, Destiny Shores. The storm hit hardest on Destiny Shores and the little population was taking a day off to clean up the wreckage.

Riku was cleaning up the large debris that littered the beach and, at the same time, was keeping an eye on Kairi and Sora's four-year-old twin children as they helped pick up smaller trash.

The girl, who was the older of the two, was named Patria; her eyes were the same bright blue as her father's and her crimson hair was pulled up into two pigtails.

Pith was the younger one. He had brown spiky hair that looked like his father's and indigo eyes like his mother's; his crazy hair was held down under a green beanie.

"Uncle Riku!" The silverette threw down a bundle of palm tree logs on a pile as the twins came running up. Patria held out a piece of machinery and asked, "What is this?"

His aqua eyes studied the object in the child's hand. "I think it's a piece from a boat engine. It might have come from one of the boats at the wharf." Without bothering to get any more of an explanation, the two zipped off to continue their clean up. Riku's cell phone rang suddenly. "Hello…"

"_Hey Riku!_"

"Sora! How are things going at the wharf?"

His friend sighed, "_Its fine, but the damage is severe and there are a lot of injuries. How are the twins doing? Hope they're not causing you too much trouble._"

"They're fine, don't worry." He chuckled; his friend was always so worried about his children. "Well, I'll let you get back to work… later Sora."

Just as he hung up, Pith came running towards him; Riku could tell that something was wrong. "UNCLE RIKU! UNCLE RIKU! Somebody's floating upside-down in the ocean! They're not moving!"

Wordlessly, Riku ran to Patria, who was standing on the shore. He could see the body. "Tria, Pith," he turned to the kids, "go get your Mom and Dad now!" The kids ran off to find their parents; Riku dove into the ocean and swam towards the still figure. The person was slim and easy for the dark Keyblader to pull to shore.

As they made it to the beach, the young man could see the figure clearly. It was a girl around his own age; she had light chocolaty skin and a slim figure. Her half-open eyes were a chestnut brown and her curly hair was black. She was dressed in a green one-piece swimsuit; over that was a torn, and dirty white cover-up dress.

She wasn't breathing. Riku began to administer CPR just as Kairi, Sora, and their kids showed up. After a second round of chest compressions, the girl coughed up some water and began breathing again but she was still unconscious.

"Riku," Kairi's eyes were wide with concern, "can you get her to the clinic?"

"Yea!" He lifted her into his arms and carried her off.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Her eyes opened heavily and slowly blinked. All she could see was whiteness. "Am I dead…?"

"No, but you got close." She gasped at the strange voice. Her vision cleared and she could tell that she was in a room with clean white walls. In a chair nearby was a well-build young man with silver hair. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Who are you?"

He stood up and came to her bedside, "I could ask you the same thing, Miss. Jane Doe."

"Jane Doe?"

"Yes," he smiled, "you know, the name they give people when they don't know their real name."

"Then, I'll tell you my name and you must tell me yours." The man nodded. "My name is Hara Webb."

"Nice to meet you Hara; I'm Riku Tsuchi, captain of the Destiny Shores Coast Guard."

Before the girl could respond, the door to the room opened and a woman in a nurse's scrub entered. "Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Hara smiled, "and before you ask, my name is Hara Ivy Webb."

"Well, that's good to know." The nurse smiled. She looked up and nodded to Riku, "I must say, Miss. Webb, it's kinda funny that, the first person you see when you wake up is the man who saved your life."

"My life?"

The nurse nodded, "Riku pulled you out of the water and brought you here."

"It wasn't really me," Riku admitted, "I just pulled you to safety; it was my niece and nephew who spotted you in the ocean. If they hadn't seen you, you probably would've died."

The nurse asked, "Are you talking about Sora's kids?" The man nodded. "I thought so… Mr. Tsuchi, I must ask you to leave. I have to run some tests to make sure that Miss. Webb is recovering fully."

"I'll come back either tonight or tomorrow and check on you, alright?"

Hara nodded, "See you then…"

* * *

(Three Days Later)

For the last few days, Riku had come and visited the girl in the medical clinic. On the third day, Riku walked out of the clinic, holding the door open as Hara followed him out. She was now dressed in a white sundress with a green collar, green trimming around the bottom, and had three green hibiscus flowers on it. On her feet were white sandals with green bottoms.

As they walked, Hara asked, "If your niece and nephew found me, then this Sora is your brother?" Riku shook his head. "Oh, then Sora's wife is your sister?"

"No, we're not related. Sora and his wife Kairi are my best friends and have been for many years. We're basically family; their kids call me their uncle and I call them my niece and nephew." She nodded in understanding. "Actually," Riku smiled, "we're headed to their house right now."

Hara was surprised, "We are?"

"Well, you don't have a place to stay and Sora and Kairi have an extra room. They told me last night that they would love to take you in until we can get you home."

Hara smiled warmly at him, "Thank you… you've been so kind to me." Riku blushed slightly.

"Well, uh, we're here…" They were at the doorstep of a two-story house with cream walls and auburn roofing tiles. Riku knocked on the door.

They heard thumping and two little voiced called out over and over, "I'VE GOT IT!" Hara giggled as Riku shook his head.

There was a strong voice that called out and silenced the other two. A moment later, the door opened to reveal Riku's spikey haired friend. "Hi! Sorry bout that… kids… Oh, you must be Hara!" He reached out and shook her hand.

"Yes, and you must be Sora."

"That's right!" he gave them his trademark smile, "Come in, Kairi's almost finished making lunch." They followed him into the simply decorated house.

In the kitchen was a crimson haired woman who smiled at them, "Hello! I'm glad you're doing better; I'm Kairi."

"Hara…" the two women shook hands.

"Kairi," Sora's head poked around a corner, "may I release the hounds?" His wife nodded with a smile. "Alright then: three, two, one, go!"

The twins ran around their father and tackled Riku's legs. "UNCLE RIKU!"

"Hey you two!" He picked them both up and set them on his broad shoulders.

Patria waved to Hara, "Hey! You're ok!"

"Yep," the woman ruffled the little crimson's hair, "I'm ok!"

The small company sat around the table, eating fish tacos. "So Hara, so you remember how you ended up in the ocean?"

"Yes," she took a bite of her taco, "I'm from Destiny Cove, and I was moving out to the main island when the hurricane hit. My boat was destroyed, my stuff was lost, and I lost unconsciousness when I hit the water. I… I thought I was going to die…" All eyes looked at her intently. "I had just bought a house and got a new job on the main island. My family told me not to go… but I didn't listen. They probably didn't start looking for me until yesterday or today because of the downed phone lines, and I lost my phone in the storm."

Sora leaned back, "Well, I might be able to help. If your family is looking for you, they had to file a missing persons report; if they did, both Riku and I should be getting a phone call."

"You?" Sora stood, lifted the edge of his shirt, and displayed the badge hanging on his belt. "Oh! You're a detective!"

He nodded, "My boss will call me the minute a missing persons report is filed." His cellphone rang; he looked at the caller ID, "Oh, look at that… it's HQ." The spikey-haired Keyblader answered the phone. "Yes chief… missing person, huh… let me guess, it's a young woman with light brown skin, light brown eyes, curly black hair, and was last seen on her way to the main island… HA! She's sitting at my dining room table eating lunch with Riku and my family… yes… yes… I'll have her call her family… yes… I'll also have someone escort her to the main island… no problem chief… bye." He plopped back down in his chair with a goofy grin, "Problem solved!"

"Good going Sherlock," Riku smirked.

Sora gave him a 'really' look and handed Hara his phone. "You should call your family and let them know you're safe. With the phone lines back up, you should be able to get a hold of them and let them know you're safe." She took the device and went into another room.

"Mommy, who's gonna take Miss. Hara to the big island?" Pith was worried about the woman.

"Well maybe…"

"I will," Riku cut in, "I have a speedboat and can get there fastest."

Sora gave him a look, "Hey Riku… what do you think of Hara?"

"She's nice, gentle, and very pretty." He then noticed the look on his friend's face. "Stop that right now…"

Kairi smiled at their friend, "I haven't seen you look at anyone like that in forever. She is pretty; you should get to know her better, maybe even ask her out."

"Guys," the silverette sighed, "I know you're trying to help but…"

"Riku, to quote the movie White Christmas: 'You're a lonely, miserable, unhappy man.' That's not good." Sora tried to explain to his friend.

"What… do you want me to get married, have 9 kids, spend five minutes with each kid, and give you 45 minutes all to yourself?" Riku turned and ruffled Patria's hair.

His friend sighed, "I don't care if or how many kids you have; you're lonely, we've both seen it." Kairi nodded in agreement. "Just try and get to know her better, you might be surprised."

"I know ya'll want to help but…" he sighed, "I'm not planning on getting together with anyone; I've had that door politely closed in my face three times already."

"What'd ya mean?"

Riku gave a sad smile, "Kairi, Xion, and Naminé; I had feelings for all three once, but it wasn't meant to be…"

"Riku," the Princess of Heart touched her friend's hand, "don't give up just yet. There is someone out there for you but you just have to go and look for her. Just give it one more chance."

Before he could reply, Hara walked back in smiling, "I got a hold of my father; he's glad to know I'm safe."

"That's great!"

"Yea!" Pith clapped his hands happily.

Riku stood. "When you're ready, I can take you to the main island."

"Would you really? Oh thank you!" She turned to Sora and his family, "Thank you too; I know that your kids were the ones that told Riku I was in danger. You've been so kind to me."

Sora and his wife stood, "It was our pleasure…" They shook her hand. "And it was so nice to meet you."

"Miss Hara," Patria came over, looking sad, "will you come back and see us?"

"Yea, don't forget about us." Pith begged.

The woman giggled, "I won't, and I'll come to visit; I have friends here and I always come back to see my friends." She turned to the dark Keyblader, "I'm ready if you are."

"Let's go then."

"Goodbye Hara!"

"Come back soon!"

"Goodbye!"

* * *

(Later On the Main Island)

Riku and Hara approached a small house on the outskirts of town; the sun was just starting to sink towards the horizon. "Thank you for escorting me home Riku, you're a real gentleman."

The silverette blushed and strained for words, "Um… hey… uh… Hara… what time do you have work?"

"I go in around 11 in the mornings, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to get some coffee with me around 9:30."

She smiled to him, "Sounds nice!"

"I'll come by around 9:20 and we can go."

"Great!" Hara turned, but then stopped suddenly, "Riku, again, thank you for saving my life."

He smiled gently at her, "It was nothing."

"Well then, see you tomorrow morning at 9:20." She unlocked the house and stepped inside. As the Keyblader turned to go, the door reopened; Hara ran out and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "To say thanks again." She then ran back inside her home.

Riku, stunned, rubbed the place where she'd kissed him; one thought went through his mind, "Maybe… I will give it one more chance…"

* * *

Not too mushy I hope…

Yes, I made Sora a detective and Riku captain of the coast guard. And thank you all those who helped me get the jobs down. And yes, Sora and Kairi have twins.

Please review!


End file.
